


[Fic & Podfic] Daily Notes

by fire_juggler, Readbyanalise010



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, F/F, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa write notes on Amy's skin every day, until Amy gets the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic & Podfic] Daily Notes

**Author's Note:**

> fire_juggler's notes: analise010 wrote this for me for my "2nd POV" square for podfic_bingo. I am forever grateful :D Thank you, bb!!!! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/daily_notes.mp3)

## Length:

00:04:19 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/daily_notes-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 4.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/daily_notes-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2.7 MB 

  
---|---  
  
Rosa starts writing notes on your skin on a sunny Tuesday in August. You’ve gotten to the point where your voice doesn’t squeak when she’s around and here she is, unsettling you. Again. You just had to complain about the sticky New York City heat and how crimes were sure to spike, until Rosa grabs your arm and writes: CHILL. Part of you is annoyed at someone touching your body without consent, but another part of you is hypersensitive to the feel of Rosa’s hand on your arm, the ballpoint pen sliding over your skin. You break the moment with a scoff, but Rosa’s eyes say that she knows the effect she’s having.

\-------------------------------

You broke up with Jake about a year ago and figured out you were bisexual six months after that. It’s been a fun time, exploring your sexuality, even if no one has made you feel the way Rosa does. She’s taken to writing notes on your arms at all times of the day. Her calloused hands will push up the sleeves of your blazer and write things like, “Snape didn’t deserve to die like that,” or “Don’t let the haters get you down.” She never writes anything too forward. Even so, you’ll sweat through your jacket before you take the damn thing off. These words are yours. No one else gets to have them.

\-------------------------------

It’s mid-September when you interview for the promotion to lieutenant. Rosa finds you hyperventilating in the evidence room and you start babbling before she can get a word out.

“What if I don’t get the job?” You stammer. “What if I’m not as qualified as I think I am? What if they don’t give it to me because I’m a woman? Or Latina? What if they see my color-coded binders and think I’m uptight? What if - “

Rosa grabs your forearm and for a brief moment you wonder what she could possibly be writing at a time like this. Then you feel her lips press against yours and grasp at her like the anchor you need right now. You pull her close, like you’ve wanted to for weeks, let yourself melt into her. Too soon, she pulls away, writes something on your arm, and says, “Read it after, Santiago.” Still in shock, you watch her go.

There’s a moment where you contemplate following her orders, but curiosity gets the better of you. The message reads, “Congrats, Lieutenant. Dinner’s on me. Panties optional.” You laugh and leave the evidence room with a smile on your face.


End file.
